Orphens into lords
by Shiro Kuroshima
Summary: An overlord shrouded in mystery but constanlty feared comes to konoha to get one of his pets. Kyuubi and then soon the rest of the 11 bijuu. Wait 11, whats going on? And why are shinigami coming after kyuubi's past master! Come in and read to find out.


Hey guys, Shiro here! This idea was a wild and spontanaeos one, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Remember, Read and Review! Throw whatever ideas & comments you have my way! Oh and Flamers, Bring the HEAT! Hey, the more you give me, the more I can write! No, I don't own any of the famous characters or anything associated with them. Cough**naruto**Cough. Well let the story begin

You know, people have stories about how people end up when they die. Some say that they go to limbo or the shinigami's stomach; some say you go to a netherworld and some say that they go soul society. In all of my life I found that each is real, and each is as dangerous and as strange as one can imagine. I know this because I am a villain in one, a ruler in another and a wanderer in them all.

A couple of centuries ago, a little boy was enjoying the whistling wind that went through his hair as he played in the field. Having neither worries nor any troubles, only that moment that he ran through the field and yet even with so much freedom, he felt worried. Something seemed wrong, something seemed off although as it seemed, there was no reason to feel worried. But then he heard a scream in the distance toward the north, where his town was. And inevitably his parents, his two sisters and his best friend turned crush were getting ready for the annual Thunder Lion summoning. He hoped against all odds that it was nothing more than the usual frightened scream associated when first seeing the colossal beast but, in the dark recesses of his mind, he knew that it was not the case. His little legs carried him towards his town, the place he was born, the town of Colace.

Once a beautiful and prosperous place now burns in ash, crumbling and overrun by monsters. The place he was found and taken in, where he was given a name, where he was finally recognized as being ALIVE. It was disappearing, leaving him behind like so many things in his life; this couldn't happen, it just couldn't. Amongst the gloomy state of his mind and ever crumbling of Colace, his turmoil was increased when he heard the shrill scream of his oldest sister Martha close by, in what seems to be the direction of the general store. As the 12-year-old boy was running toward his sister's scream, he ran passed the bodies of those who he held as family strewn about the streets as if they were trash or being dragged off by the monsters running amok.

Tears streamed down his face, as he realized that his life has just been ripped from him not a year after, he had gotten it. What made it worse was that the monsters that weren't dragging victims off were digging through those who were already dead, as if looking for something. Thoughts ran rampant inside of his mind but as he thought more and the more carnage he passed, the young boy grew angry. Until, the point the monsters that neared our young furious fighter warily backed away. Although, never taking there eyes off of him, that was until, he seen his sister being picked over by a giant scorpion like creature, which very body looked as if it were made by the very night itself. Its only noticeable features showing were its glowing green eyes and the runic lines that crisscrossed against its armor. Before, it knew what happened, it was smashed five feet into the general store and continually pummeled, until it carapace started cracking. As it realized death was close at hand, it turned its head and spewed a green liquid onto its attacker. As it hit its target, the scorpion started clicking its mandibles rapidly, while making screeching and wailing sounds. That is to say, that is what it sounded like for any regular person listening but for its opponent, it sounded as if an old sage was speaking. Boy, what is your name? To say the kid was shocked was an understatement, his anger did not completely vanish but it calmed down enough for him to talk normally.

I am known as Lunas, you "Scarius" pest. Our hero, with his name finally revealed as lunas, froze for a moment, first off how did he understand this "scarius" and then second how did he know what it was.


End file.
